User blog:$17/Argosev: Squad Command RP
Another RP from me, this may or may not be my most complex one. It might involve images to illustrate and depict the situation and so on. Anyways, this RP is set in the Argosev (formerly known as Argoseventius) Galaxy Universe of mine that you can see at Creative Universes. In this RP, you command a squad of 3 or more alien troops as you complete objectives and fight other species. Rules General and Etiquette *No mary sues or overpowered characters. *No complaining, especially excessive complaining. *Death for any character/unit is permanent and final, although you can and will be given a replacement for them eventually. *Standard and general wiki rules apply. Gameplay *You start off with 3 characters/units whose starting stats and options are determined by what type they are, they can use different forms of equipment taken from the options they are given before entering a mission area. **Eventually and/or depending on the mission, you may be given additional and special units to assist your main squad, their survival may or may not be vital to completion of the mission. **Eventually your units/characters will gain a level, which will increase their action and hit points. *Once your group is in a mission, you will be shown a simple, grid/board-like display, units/characters can move horizontally, vertically or diagonally on this grid, and can shoot in any space within 90 degrees in front of them. **Movement, shooting and interacting with objects/using items cost action points. Movement costs 1 action point per each space that your units/characters move across. Shooting and object/item interaction/use costs a certain number of action points depending on the weapon/object/item used. **You can only shoot in a straight line. **To make a character/unit move, say something like "X will move Y spaces to the Z, then Y spaces to the Z" where X is the character/unit, Y is the number of spaces moved across and Z is the direction. (e.g. Trooper Alpha will move 3 spaces to the left, then 4 spaces to the upper left) *Each mission has its primary and secondary objectives, you must, naturally, complete any and all primary objectives to finish a mission. Secondary objectives are optional but can be beneficial to your goals. *You might be able to meet the squad/units of other players/users at some point and do a "co-op mission" with them. Creating a character Simple enough, but there is a twist: You will not be the one providing the name for your character/unit. (Unless it's a title/codename for them, like "Reaper" or "Razorback" or something, but this is optional, and must be fitting) An alien name will be chosen for them after you make them. To make a character/unit, just fill these spaces for them: *Title/codename: (optional) *Class: *Description: (optional, but keep it very short and simple) Races and Classes So far the only playable race is the Farxaa, which is why you don't get to fill in a space that specifies the race/faction that your characters/units/squad belong/s to. But there are three available classes, however, and these are: *Trooper: Standard, general-purpose, versatile trooper, can be given certain special options and carry certain items such as grenades, scanners and utility devices. Making the Trooper not as useless as it seems in comparison to the two others below. *Gunner: Heavy weapons specialist, the only class that can use heavy weapons, but cannot carry/start with certain special items such as grenades, scanners and utility devices. *Warrior: Melee specialist, can be given certain special options and items, often based around improving mobility and/or defense. I might add other races in the future when I am able to write stuff about them on CU. Data Sheets See here. Category:Blog posts